Plate bindings having holding elements are known in many various constructions. For example, reference is made to Austrian Patent No. 271,284. In this known plate binding, holding elements are provided, which engage the front or back part of the boot and hold same in position on the ski. All the known plate bindings of this type have, however, the disadvantage, that the center point of gravity of the entire system (ski, ski binding, ski boot and skier) is increased unfavorably and that snow collects below the plate and is compressed, which makes the stepping in procedure difficult.
A purpose of the present invention is to help overcome the above-named disadvantages and to provide a quick adjustment to various sizes of boots. The purpose is achieved, according to the invention, by incorporating in the holding mechanism at least one longitudinal rod and a crossbar thereon and conventional elements for engaging and holding the boot to the crossbar. The longitudinal rod is held at at least one of its ends by a holding element permitting a release to all sides. Further, the longitudinal movement of the longitudinal rod is hindered by a locking element.
The inventive construction of the holding mechanism produces a quick adjusting possibility, since the bar or the bars or one of the two can be easily adjusted along the rod and can be held in its desired position. This device is also better suited for removal of snow than the known plates, because less snow can accumulate therein. Should snow accumulate therein, it can be easily removed from the area of the rod and the bar than in the structure of a plate.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the holding mechanism is recessed at least partly in recesses of the boot sole. In this manner, the entire structural height becomes lower. Moreover, the cross profiles lend to a better walking or climbing characteristic. The holding mechanism functions as a reinforcement member for the boot sole, which permits the use of softer boot soles for normal ski boot purposes so that these boots will have more advantageous walking characteristics.
According to one thought of the invention, the one end of the longitudinal rod is held by a spring-loaded holding element, the part of which, which receives the end of the longitudinal rod, consists in cross section of two holding profiles symmetrically constructed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the longitudinally extending rod, whereby the two holding profiles correspond to the longitudinal rod profile and parts holding the recesses can be released to the side and/or upwardly against the action of the spring force. This embodiment assures that the longitudinal rod effects the release at predetermined forces corresponding with the adjusted spring force values.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the lock has a pin, bolt, hook or the like, which cooperates with a groove, riffle, trough or the like, whereby one of the aforementioned parts is arranged on the longitudinal rod and the other one on the ski or on a part fixed to the ski. This prevents the longitudinal adjustment of the longitudinal rod, so that bending of the ski does not have any effect on the adjusted release values of the ski boot. The lock is advantageously arranged on the rear end zone of the longitudinal rod.
According to a different characteristic of the invention, the longitudinal rod has a circular cross section. Such a longitudinal rod can easily be connected with other parts of the holding mechanism.
According to a different characteristic of the invention, the longitudinal rod has a quadratic cross section. Through this construction undesired torsions in the longitudinal rod can be avoided.
A different characteristic of the invention is that at least one of the crossbars can be adjusted continuously in longitudinal direction with respect to the longitudinal rod, for example by means of a threaded spindle or in steps, for example by notches, tooth racks or the like. In this manner, an easy adjustment to variously sized boots can be made. If both bars can be adjusted lengthwise, a further advantage consists is that the overhanging length of the holding mechanism can be distributed evenly forwardly and backwardly.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the crossbars can be supported in a conventional manner on rollers. Through this structure friction forces are absorbed.
According to a still different thought of the invention, three longitudinal rods (FIGS. 8 and 9) can be provided, which extend parallel with respect to one another and of which the central one does the engaging and disengaging. In this manner a still stronger system is obtained.
Also one inventive characteristic is in making the front and/or rear area of the sole round. In this manner, the walking characteristics of the ski boot is improved. This construction is in particular advantageous because in connection with the recesses for the crossbars the entire sole is made elastic.